Red Carpet Event
by BrittSPierce
Summary: New Directions hit the Grammy's!


Red Carpet Event

"So guys" Mr. Shue began "we will be holding are own Grammy awards!" The club cheered with excitement. " Will any of us perform?" Rachel asked in aw. "You will all perform a song of your choice." "And make sure to pull out the fancy tuxes and dresses, boys and girls can go as a couple!" Mr. Shue added. Rachel looked at Finn "What are you singing?" she asked "I'm not sure yet, what about you?" "Well," she replied "I plan on singing "People" by my idol Barbra Streisand!" "Cool, and Rach, could you meet me in the auditorium, I need to show you something?" "What is it?" she asked anxiously. "A surprise!" Finn said. "Ok then, see ya then" she said giving him a kiss goodbye.

"Puck!" cried Finn "Has Quinn brought her in yet?" "Nope" Puck replied. "Here she comes!" Puck squealed. "Ok Rachel, here is the surprise." Quinn said. Rachel opened her eyes to see Puck and Finn. "Rachel!" Finn called her. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you go to the Grammy's with me?" "Oh my God yes!" she shouted. Then Finn, picked her up and twirled her around. "But only on one condition." she demanded. "You have to help me pick out the dress!" she laughed. "Fine" Finn said being fake annoyed.

"So, what about this one?" Rachel asked "No" Finn said. They had looked at 10 dresses already. "You know I'm just going to pick out a dress myself, and surprise you on Friday!" she giggled. "I'm totally cool with that!" Finn said with exhaustion. "Have you figured out what you're singing yet?" she asked. "Well, I kinda thought about "Your Beautiful" by James Blunt, but probably not to lovey." he replied. "Oh. Well we should probably go home. I'll get changed." Rachel grumbled.

"Santana, who are you going to the Grammy's with." Britney asked. "No one, it kind of bothered me that Shue said people could go together." "Well how about you go with me?" Britney protested. "You mean as an item? Santana questioned. "YES!" Britney screeched. "Okay! Let's do it!"

"Sweetie!" Jay Berry called. "Finn is here to pick you up! Finn it is so nice of you to rent a limo! Rachel will die!" "Oh, thanks Mr. Berry. That was sorda the plan." Finn replied. "Coming!" Rachel yelled back. Finn thought her voice sounded more magical than ever. Suddenly, Rachel came down the stairs in a gorgeous white strapless dress and her hair down draping over her shoulders. "WOW!" said Jay. Finn was speechless. All the thing he'd ever said to Quinn had left his mind. "I'm going to get my camera!" Jay boasted. "Rach, you could never look so beautiful." Finn whispered. "I told you it was a surprise!" Rachel said twirling. They started to kiss until Jay came in with his camera. "Say, stars!" "Stars!" the kids said happily. As Finn opened the door, Rachel squeezed him tightly. "A limo! Finn this is fantastic!" she squealed. "Well babe, it's for you!" he smiled. "I love you Rach, and that will never change." Suddenly they kissed and when Rachel pulled back she said "I love you too!"

"Welcome, to the 1rst annual "Glee Club Grammy's!" Mr. Shue boomed. "To present the first award for "Worst Dancer" is Mr Mike Chang!" "Well being the best dancer at McKinley I want my friend Mr. Finn Hudson tto know he won this award!" Mike laughed. Everyone laughed at Finn when he got the award, and as the night went on the kids preformed their solos. Rachel with "People", Santana with "S&M", Finn with "Smile" and Artie and Mike with "OMG" by Usher. Then the final award was "Best Songbirds" as Santana presented the award thinking it was Finn and Rachel smiled when she saw who the actual winners were! "Best Songbirds, goes to Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray!" The look on Rachel's face was anger with a mix of sadness. "Rach, wait!" Finn said following her. "Really Finn! You're with her, really! And please be honest if you are!" she screamed! Her mascara was just rolling down her face. "NO! I don't know why they would vote for her and me!" he pleaded. "It's because no one likes Rachel!" Santana said behind him. "C'mon Rach let's go!" Finn said taking her hand. "O-ok" she said through tears.

When they got home Finn gave Rachel a tiny box. As she opened it up it was 2 tickets to see Barbra Streisand with VIP passes. "FINN!" she yelled. "Well it was all my money but it was worth it for you." They kissed and after that, the evening was magical.


End file.
